Anima Animae meae
by loufoqualov
Summary: On leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient être heureux, qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer... L'un y avait cru. Pas l'autre. Et puis ils s'étaient connus, s'étaient aimés, jusqu'à en mourir. Ou jusqu'à en vivre, peut-être... Et cette histoire commence le jour où s'aimer en secret ne suffit plus, le jour où ils montrèrent enfin à tous qui ils étaient. Car l'amour n'est pas un crime, nest-ce pas ?


**Chapitre 1 : November rain**

_Je suis la Mort et je sais tout. Je connais votre passé et votre futur, et tout ce qui se situe entre les deux. Je suis omniprésente, omnipotente, omnisciente. Je suis partout autour de vous. Sortez dans la rue, regardez autour de vous. Regardez attentivement, en vous focalisant sur ma présence, et vous me verrez. Je suis la feuille qui tombe de l'arbre, je suis la terre que vous foulez de vos pieds,_ _je suis vos pieds qui foulent la terre. Je suis le chat qui miaule, je suis le bébé qui pleure, je suis la fleur qui naît, je suis la fleur qui meurt. Je suis vous. Depuis l'instant de votre naissance,où vous avez commencé à mourir, depuis cet instant, vous m'appartenez. Vous ne pouvez m'échapper._

_Je suis partout, en chaque être vivant, en tout ce qui n'est pas vivant, en tout ce qui est plus que vivant. Je sais tout. Je connais tout les mondes. Je _suis _le monde. Je suis dans le monde mortel, dans le monde sorcier, et dans les autres mondes, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous ne connaîtrez jamais, que vous ne voulez pas connaître._

_J'ai tout vu. Toutes les horreurs, toutes les amours. Et aujourd'hui, je me suis levée du toit du monde depuis lequel je règne, et j'ai marché jusqu'à vous. Je suis venue pour vous raconter une histoire. Pas un film d'horreur, sûrement pas un conte de fée. Juste la Vérité, dans toute sa grandeur, dans toute son immensité. La seule chose qui ait de l'importance._

_Soyons clairs : je ne vous permet pas de vous boucher les oreilles. Je ne vous permet pas de fermer les yeux. Cette histoire ne doit pas être ignorée. Cette histoire ne doit pas être oubliée. L'effacer de votre mémoire serait commettre envers moi une grave offense. Et seul Dieu, s'il existe, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier la Mort, si vous voulez vivre. Mais pire, bien pire, en effaçant cette histoire de votre mémoire, vous l'effacerez de votre cœur. Vous ignorerez volontairement la Vérité. Et ignorer la Vérité revient à mourir un peu._

_Je vous considère maintenant comme prévenu._

_Alors installez-vous, où que vous soyez. Préparez votre cœur à accueillir la Vérité. Tendez l'oreille, et écoutez mon histoire..._

...Novembre. Le mois de la pluie, de la terre humide, des feuilles qui tombent en amères arabesques sur le sol. L'humidité qui semble sourdre de la terre elle-même. Cet instant où tout paraît pousser un dernier soupir, où tout est noyé dans une immobilité infinie. C'est avec ce mois de mort de l'année 1977 que commença cette histoire, car il fallut bien qu'elle commençât quelque part. Ou peut-être ne commença-t-elle nulle part, justement. Peut-être ne naquit-elle que d'une imbrication des êtres et des circonstances. Peut-être n'est-elle que le fruit d'un hasard étrange...

Dans un couloir désert, une silhouette se faufila, plus légère que l'air, plus silencieuse que la brise. Elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur nu, eut l'air de se concentrer un instant, puis fit trois allers-retours devant le mur. Une porte apparut, la silhouette l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la lumière qui venait de derrière, et la porte disparut derrière lui. Tout s'était passé si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire à une apparition fantomatique, un vestige du passé revenu hanter le présent. Ça aurait été possible ; après tout, tout est possible à Poudlard.

Cependant, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, car c'était bien l'endroit, point de spectre maléfique ou de fantôme errant, mais seulement un adolescent. Il était mince, les cheveux et les yeux bruns, sa robe de sorcier ouverte sur l'uniforme rouge et or de sa maison. Ses yeux brillaient et il souriait, légèrement essoufflé par sa longue traversée du château. Il s'appelait Remus Lupin. C'est le premier personnage de cette histoire.

La pièce où il était entré était décorée avec goût. Elle avait l'apparence d'un loft, avec un coin cuisine équipé à la moldu, et deux portes dans le fond que l'on suppose donnant sur une  
salle-de-bain et une chambre. La salle était haute, si haute que le plafond se confondait avec les ténèbres du ciel extérieur, et il semblait même qu'il y brillait des étoiles. Le feu brûlant dans une grande cheminée en pierre projetait ses lueurs dansantes sur les murs tendus de toileries argent et or.

Sur le canapé de cuir noir faisant face à l'âtre, un autre jeune homme était assis, un gros volume à l'aspect ancien ouvert sur ses genoux. C'est le deuxième personnage de cette histoire. Il semblait être l'exact opposé de Remus. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui tombaient devant ses yeux onyx et qu'il remettait derrière ses oreilles d'un geste agacé. Une expression d'intense concentration était plaquée sur son visage, qui lui donnait une allure quelque peu hostile. Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva la tête et aperçut l'autre adolescent, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire magnifique, si lumineux qu'il sembla un instant éclairer toute la pièce, jusqu'aux ombres du plafond. Remus s'assit à côté de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser purement tendre dont ils ressortirent tous deux le cœur battant face à l'intensité de leurs sentiments.

-Tu m'as manqué, Sev, murmura Remus à l'oreille de celui qui était son petit-ami depuis presque un an.

-Toi aussi, répondit Severus en le serrant dans ses bras. Oh, Remus... -un silence - j'aimerais tant que l'on puisse se voir plus souvent que quelques heures la nuit...

Son amant lui adressa un sourire attristé. Lui aussi aurait voulut qu'ils se voient plus que leurs rendez-vous vespéraux dans la Salle-sur-Demande. A part ces moments-là qui leur semblaient hors du temps, et pourtant si brefs, ils ne faisaient que se croiser entre deux salles de cours, échangeaient parfois des baisers volés dans des couloirs déserts... Mais il y avait peut-être une solution, songea Remus. Il y pensait depuis un moment déjà, mais redoutait plus que tout la réaction du Serpentard. Cependant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Malgré tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, le Gryffondor ne savait pas combien de temps leur couple pourrait supporter cet état de choses. _Personne _ne peut vivre caché indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'il aborde le rassembla alors le légendaire courage de Gryffondor qui semblait lui faire défaut, pour une fois.

-Sev...Il faut qu'on parle.

Bon, c'était peut-être un peu maladroit comme entrée en matière. En tout cas, pensa le loup-garou avec un ricanement intérieur, s'ils avaient été un couple hétéro, ça aurait à coup sûr été lui la fille.

-Écoute, reprit-il d'une voix légèrement plus assurée - mais alors très légèrement , hein - peut-être... Peut-être qu'il y a une solution pour qu'on se voie plus.

Severus fronça les sourcils, devinant sans peine où son petit-ami voulait en venir. Remus reprit :

-J'aimerais dire à mes amis que nous sommes ensemble... Oh, rassure-toi,ajouta-t-il précipitamment en sentant que son vis-à-vis se tendait, je ne le crierais pas sur tous les toits. Juste à James, Sirius et Peter. Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas vraiment...

-Quel sens de l'euphémisme, railla le Serpentard.

-...mais c'est important pour moi de leur dire, reprit Remus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. J'espère qu'ils finiront par l'accepter. Ce sont mes meilleurs mis, donc je ne me vois pas leur cacher quelque chose de si important pour moi. Ce qu'ils pensent m'importe mais... il faut que tu saches que je resterai avec toi, quoi qu'ils en pensent.

Severus resta un instant silencieux. Il savait combien les Maraudeurs comptaient pour son petit-ami, et combien il lui en coûterait de les perdre. Le Serpentard sentit une vague de chaleur au fond de sa poitrine en se rendant compte que Remus serait prêt à sacrifier ses amis pour lui. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait...

-Et puis... continua-t-il, hésitant franchement cette fois, je pense...Je pense qu'il faudrait le dire à Lily aussi.

Severus se ferma aussitôt à l'entente du nom de la jeune fille. Remus le remarqua et le serra contre lui.

-Tu sais, même si vous êtes en froid pour le moment - il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son petit-ami ricaner amèrement contre son épaule- tu comptes toujours pour elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir pour...nous. En plus, c'est mon amie aussi...

-Tu sais que les gens risquent de ne pas bien réagir ?

-Je suis certain que ça ira. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? On est juste deux personnes qui s'aiment, on n'a rien d'exceptionnel, on ne fait rien de mal... Ça va aller, je le sais.

Remus avait parlé d'un ton si confiant que Severus était presque tenté de le croire sur parole. Parce que c'était plus simple de se dire que tout irait bien, de se le répéter jusqu'à ce que les mots s'inscrivent au plus profond de son âme. Mais c'était faux, il le savait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'était une utopie dont il avait compris combien elle était erronée depuis des années.

Il observa un instant le visage de son petit-ami. Il était si empreint de gentillesse et d'innocence que Severus s'en voulait de devoir le détromper. Il avait depuis si longtemps prit conscience de la noirceur du monde qui l'entourait - son cher père y avait joué un rôle important, il fallait le reconnaître - qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que c'était de croire encore à la beauté du monde. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Remus, il avait l'impression que les ténèbres qui l'entourait étaient un tout petit peu moins sombres. Comme si la lueur de candeur et de confiance qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant l'éclairait comme la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle dans l'obscurité. Mais Merlin sait comme c'est dur de tenir une chandelle sous la froide pluie de novembre...

Le Serpentard n'avait pas envie de lui dire comme le monde est sale, comme les gens sont mauvais. Il n'avait pas envie de voir s'éteindre cette flamme dans les yeux de son amour. Il savait assez ce que c'était, de vivre sans espoir. Alors, il décida qu'une fois, juste une fois, il pouvais faire confiance au monde. Rien qu'une fois...

Ils se quittèrent au point du jour, pressés de commencer la nouvelle vie qui allait être la leur. Ensemble.

**Chapitre 2 : The show must go on**

Remus se hâta de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Le soleil pointait à peine derrière les montagnes et les premiers rayons effleuraient déjà la surface du lac noir. Le château était plein d'ombres. C'était de ces instants qui paraissent suspendus dans l'immensité du Temps, des instants qui nous semblent immortels, mais qui nous donnent en même temps l'impression que ce sont les derniers, qu'un infime grain de poussière pourrait faire basculer le monde dans le chaos et la solitude éternelle. De ces instants où le monde semble s'écarter pour laisser la place au Destin. L'affreux et magnifique Destin. Celui qui ne prévient pas quand il va frapper, celui qui fait couler les larmes, celui qui tâche de sang la neige immaculée de votre enfance, celui surtout qui ne dit pas quand une période de votre vie est sur le point de s'achever...

Remus se faufila, ombre parmi les ombres. Il rejoignit son dortoir sans réveiller personne, et s'assit sur son lit, attendant que les autres se réveillent. Ce fut Peter qui émergea le premier, en faisant un tel raffut qu'il réveilla les deux autres qui se redressèrent dans un concert de bâillements. Remus, assis en tailleur sur son lit, se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Il se dépêcha de les cacher dans un repli de sa cape. Ce n'était pas – plus – le moment d'avoir peur. James leva une tête encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude et dévisagea le loup-garou.

-Tiens, Remus, déjà habillé ?

-T'es sûr qu'il a dormi là, Jamie ? demanda malicieusement Sirius. Son lit n'est même pas défait...

-C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Peter (_Nda: Intervention inutile pour un personnage inutile_)

Remus rougit, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. C'était le moment fatidique, il le savait. C'était lui qui avait voulu leur dire, mais à l'instant T, il se prenait à regretter cette décision. Si les maraudeurs réagissaient mal, il perdrait ses seuls amis, les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, avec ses parents et Severus. Comment leur dire ?

James le devança dans ses pensées :

-Alors Moony, t'as une copine ?

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-On la connaît ?

Sous l'avalanche de questions, Remus coupa court.

-Vous LE connaissez, en effet. C'est... (Il prit une grande inspiration) C'est Severus.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les réactions qui n'allaient pas tarder. Le loup-garou releva la tête craintivement. Sirius et James le fixaient, estomaqués, tandis que Peter qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas compris, demanda :

-S...Severus? Comme dans Severus Snape ? SERVILUS ?!

-Tu sors avec Servilus ! S'exclama Sirius, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Alors t'es pédé ? Demanda James, le dégoût clairement perceptible dans sa voix et ses yeux.

Remus sursauta à l'entente de l'insulte. Mais James ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Tu me dégoûtes. Les gens comme toi, on devrait même pas les laisser vivre au milieu des gens _normaux_. Il faudrait vous enfermer à Azkaban, ou mieux, vous exterminer, comme les Juifs pendant la guerre des moldus...

Le cœur du loup-garou eut un raté et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. James avait un tel mépris dans la voix, une telle haine, un tel dégoût. Chacune de ses paroles s'enfonçait en lui comme un poignard. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça.

-Tu n'est qu'un monstre, Remus lupin. Une erreur de la nature. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre, sale pédale !

James Potter se détourna sans un regard de plus pour son – ex – meilleur ami et sortit de la pièce. Peter resta un instant indécis, puis le suivit, et quitta le dortoir sur un dernier regard de dégoût au lycanthrope.

Ce dernier sentit les larmes commencer à couler, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et se tourna vers Sirius, qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il lui lança un regard incertain et quelque peu suppliant que l'autre évita.

-Patmol...Dit quelque chose, implora Remus.

-Je...Je sais pas, Moony. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir un peu...

Sirius se leva maladroitement pour sortir à son tour. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, le loup-garou voulut lui attraper le bras, mais l'autre se dégagea, le regard toujours fuyant, comme si son contact le brûlait.

Remus se retrouva seul dans le dortoir. La tête lui tournait. Tout était allé si vite... Les paroles de James résonnaient dans sa tête. _Monstre... Erreur de la nature..._

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à présent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé... Ça devait être une heureuse nouvelle, et à la place de ça...Remus renifla. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il lui restait toujours Lily, et Sirius peut-être. Et puis, James et Peter finiraient bien par changer d'avis, il ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils avait dit, c'était seulement le choc. Oui, pensa le loup-garou avec conviction. Ça finirait par passer.

S'il avait été complètement honnête avec lui-même, Remus se serait peut-être avoué qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas seulement le choc qui avait fait parler James. Il aurait peut-être réalisé qu'il ne faisait que leur chercher des excuses.

Mais on ne peut pas demander aux gens d'être honnêtes envers eux-même quand les utopies sont moins douloureuses que la réalité...

Comme ils n'avaient pas de cours communs le mercredi, Remus ne vit pas Severus de la journée. En fait, quelque part, il en était soulagé, car il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Il n'allait pas manquer de lui demander comment ça s'était passé et Remus n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui relater la scène. De plus, avec l'échec de son annonce à ses amis, il redoutait de s'afficher avec Severus devant toute l'école. C'était peu digne d'un Gryffondor, mais il avait terriblement peur des réactions des autres élèves.

James et Peter ne lui avaient pas reparlé de la journée, se contentant de lui jeter des regards haineux et dégoûtés, et Sirius évitait son regard. Heureusement, il lui restait Lily. La jeune fille était venue le voir entre deux cours pour s'excuser du comportement de son petit-ami qui avait dû lui raconter la nouvelle. Elle avait eut l'air étrange,un peu distante, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Remus soupçonnait la jeune rousse d'en pincer un peu pour Severus, malgré qu'elle sorte avec James, mais elle avait quand même parut très heureuse pour eux. Remus avait de la chance de l'avoir.

Cependant, le comportement de certains élèves, particulièrement des Gryffondors de 7ème année, laissait à penser que les deux Maraudeurs avaient laissé fuiter la nouvelle. Tous semblaient soudain l'éviter dans les couloirs comme s'il avait la peste, et deux Gryffondors de 5ème année à qui il n'avait jamais parlé étaient même venus l'aborder pour lui demander, un air d'incrédulité légèrement ecœuré plaqué sur le visage, s'il sortait bien avec le Serpentard.

À la fin de cette horrible journée, Remus était épuisé et n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver son petit-ami. Alors, quand il l'aperçu au milieu du Hall bondé d'élèves qui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, il se précipita vers lui. Cependant, parvenu à deux ou trois mètres de lui, il se stoppa, se demandant que faire. C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire taire les rumeurs et de réellement officialiser leur relation aux yeux de tous. Mais si tous ces élèves réagissaient comme ses amis (Il persistait à les appeler comme ça, pas prêt à accepter ce qu'il savait au fond de lui être la terrible réalité) ?

« Perdu pour perdu », pensa-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du Serpentard un peu interloqué. Autour d'eux, le silence se fit. Les trois quart des élèves de Poudlard avait les yeux braqués sur ce couple si atypique qui s'embrassait au milieu du couloir.

Les Serdaigles furent les premiers à bouger, suivi des Pouffsouffles, qui rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. Remus et Severus se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, les yeux dans les yeux, leur souffle se mêlant. Le Serpentard fut surpris de voir une larme couler sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Devinant que quelque chose s'était mal passé, il murmura : « Je peux... ? ». Remus hocha la tête, et Severus pénétra avec douceur, comme une caresse, dans l'esprit de son petit-ami. Il vit la scène du matin, et, après être ressorti de la tête du loup-garou, il le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Le rouge et or se reput de cette étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait, les larmes dévalant ses joues, son corps secoué des sanglots silencieux. Severus ressentait toute la détresse de son amour comme s'il la vivait lui-même. Leur magie étaient en osmose complète, et ils puisaient du courage l'un chez l'autre. C'était quelque chose de physique, de palpable, comme une aura qui les protégeait du reste du monde, comme une barrière qu'eux seuls pouvaient franchir, un barrage composé de larmes, de sang, et de quelque chose du bien plus beau, tellement pur.

Autour d'eux, une majorité de Gryffondors et de Serpentards les fixaient toujours, murmurant entre eux d'un air choqué. Soudain, une voix claqua dans le couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un voix de stentor. Allez, allez, dispersez-vous ! Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire que de rester plantés là ?

Le couple se sépara et les élèves rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans cesser de chuchoter et en lançant des regards peu discrets aux deux amants. McGonagall leur lança un regard surprit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, à leur grand soulagement.

Le repas fut assez désagréable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La Grande Salle était encore plus bruyante qu'à l'habitude.

À la table des rouge et or, James et Peter chuchotaient avec Alice et Franck et lançaient des regards méprisants à Remus, qui s'était assis à coté de Lily. Du côté des Serpentards, Severus tenait les autres élèves à distance en leur lançant son fameux regard à vous glacer le sang dans les veines, mais les commentaires allaient bon train. Tout le monde semblait choqué, dégoûté même, du couple que formaient le Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? S'aimer n'est pas un crime, l'amour n'est pas condamnable... si ?

Les deux amants allèrent se coucher avec les mêmes questions en tête ce soir-là. Ils avaient le cœur un peu lourd. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas se préoccuper d'eux-mêmes plutôt que de la vie des autres ? Ils savaient que leur couple n'était pas de ceux qu'on croise tous les jours dans la rue. Deux hommes, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor... On pouvait les qualifier de tant de noms. Mais avant tout, le plus important, n'étaient-ils pas juste deux êtres humains, deux personnes qui s'aiment, comme ils y en a des milliers sur cette planète de fous ? Est-ce donc si mal de s'aimer, comme tant d'autres avant, comme tant d'autres après ?

Ça finira bien par se tasser, pensèrent-ils, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Demain, les gens seront passés à autre chose. Demain, ils seront tranquilles. Demain, Remus retrouverait ses amis, et tout serait comme avant. Non, pas comme avant. Mieux qu'avant. Demain, ils seraient libres de s'aimer, de vivre en paix, enfin. Demain...

**Chapitre 3 : Same love**

Sauf que les gens ne passèrent pas à autre chose le lendemain. La nouvelle s'était propagée, et les rares personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant depuis la veille ne tardèrent pas à l'être. Et les jours suivant, ce fut de pire en pire. À chaque fois que l'un d'eux traversait un couloir ou entrait dans une salle de cours, c'étaient des regards fixes et des murmures incessant, des croches-pieds et des sorts « accidentels » qui les visaient. Le mercredi, à la sortie de son double cours de potion, deux Serpentards attaquèrent Remus à coup de _diffindo _et ce dernier dut mobiliser toutes ses connaissances en Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour se protéger et contre-attaquer. Attiré par le bruit, Slughorn sortit de sa salle. Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de détourner les yeux lorsque l'épaule de Remus se mit à saigner.

Le jeudi midi, alors que Severus et Remus se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, James, Peter, et trois autres Gryffondors de septième année commencèrent à leur jeter des sorts au milieu d'un couloir désert. Severus se jeta devant Remus pour le protéger d'un _Levicorpus_ et renvoya le sort à son envoyeur qui fut aussitôt suspendu par un pied à deux mètres du sol. A cet instant, le professeur Vector traversa le couloir :

-Monsieur Snape ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Vingts points de moins pour Serpentard pour usage de magie dans les couloirs ! Ça vous apprendra à victimiser vos camarades !

-Mais, Professeur, plaida Remus tandis que leurs adversaires prenaient la fuite, c'est eux qui nous ont attaqué, Severus ne faisait que me défendre...

-Taisez-vous !Je ne veux pas savoir. Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor pour...pour... traîner dans les couloirs pendant l'heure du repas. Et maintenant, déguerpissez ! Et je ne veux plus vous revoir ensemble, rajouta-t-elle.

Les deux élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux. C'était totalement injustifié ! Et puis, sa dernière phrase...

Le soir-même, alors que Severus rangeait ses affaires à la fin du cours de Potions, Slughorn s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'air gêné et semblait hésiter à parler.

-Hum...Monsieur Snape... Pourrais-je vous parler une minute ?

Soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, le Serpentard le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Le professeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il réarrangea quelques papiers devant lui en évitant le regard de son élève qui, lui, le fixait intensément.

-Il y a un problème, Professeur ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que l'autre rechignait à parler.

-Eh bien... C'est... C'est une situation compliquée...

L'homme hésitait, l'ai embarrassé. Severus commençait à s'impatienter. Il devait rejoindre Remus dans la Salle-sur-Demande avant de manger pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble. Il y avait presque emménagé ces derniers jours, n'étant plus vraiment le bienvenu dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Même si personne n'osait rien dire en face de lui, il sentait l'animosité de ses « camarades » qui, au lieu de s'apaiser, empirait au fil des jours.. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis au sein de sa Maison ; il n'avait pas d'ami tout court, d'ailleurs. Lucius Malfoy était ce qui s'en approchait le plus pour lui, mais il avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans maintenant, et ne pouvait plus jouer de son influence pour le protéger, et pour protéger Remus, surtout.

Severus ne voulait pas risquer d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous. Il savait que, dans le contexte actuel, son petit-ami ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait Slughorn. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole.

-Écoutez, j'ai eu vent de votre... relation avec Monsieur Lupin... (Severus leva un sourcil, surprit) et... Je ne voudrais surtout pas me mêler de votre vie privée, mais... (Le professeur de potions se tordait les mains nerveusement) je voudrais vous demander de... de cesser votre relation avec Monsieur Lupin.

La température de la pièce chuta d'une dizaine de degrés. Severus dû déployer des trésors de volonté pour garder son masque d'impassibilité. Mais de quoi il se mêlait, ce vieil hypocrite ?En quel honneur se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres quant à sa vie privée ?

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, la voix plus glaciale qu'un iceberg.

-Je comprends votre choc... mais... votre relation crée des tensions au sein de la Maison, et puis... elle donne une mauvaise image aux Serpentards...Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que Monsieur Lupin et vous souhaitez... Vous savez, la société sorcière n'est pas aussi, disons... tolérante... que les moldus, donc... votre relation risque de poser problème à beaucoup de gens influents de notre monde, et... en tant que directeur des Serpentards, je suis dans une situation délicate... Je risque d'être tenu pour responsable, vous comprenez...

Slughorn s'interrompit, les yeux rivés sur son bureau, visiblement au summum de l'embarras. Severus, quant à lui, le transperçait du regard. Ses iris semblaient encore plus sombres et glaciales qu'à l'habitude. Il se leva lentement, surplombant de son ombre menaçante le professeur de potions qui leva enfin les yeux vers lui. La crainte s'y reflétait, et Severus, dans sa fureur, s'en délecta. Il était en colère. Non, colère n'était pas un mot un mot assez fort. Aucun des mots existants n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ce misérable être, cette limace sous-développée, cet incapable, cet hypocrite, se croyait permis d'interférer dans sa vie intime, dans son couple, et sous quel prétexte ?! Que « ça donne une mauvaise image à la Maison dont il était le directeur ! »

-Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir, articula-t-il d'une voix vibrante de rage – difficilement – contenue. Depuis que notre relation est publique, tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentards sont _enfin_ unis dans un seul but...

Et dans une de ses fameuses envolées de capes, il sortit de la salle, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Le choc fit se décrocher un petit miroir du mur qui se brisa au sol dans un bruit sinistre. Slughorn sursauta. Il contempla longuement les morceaux épars du miroir. Sept ans de malheur... Cela sonnait comme un présage funèbre... Puis, il haussa les épaules et appela un Elfe de maison pour qu'il nettoie les morceaux de verre qui pourraient abîmer les semelles de ses nouvelles chaussures.

Severus marchait rapidement dans le couloir du septième étage. La rage froide qui l'emplissait se partageait désormais avec une tristesse beaucoup plus dévastatrice. Il savait comment tout ça allait se passer. Il s'y était préparé. Mais tout de même... Ça faisait mal de voir à quel point les gens était vils, emplis de haine et de jugement. Même à lui qui n'accordait pourtant aucune importance à l'opinion des autres, ça lui faisait mal. C'était comme une plaie dans son cœur, une plaie qui datait de son enfance, de l'homme qui était censé être son père. Il avait cru avec une certaine candeur pouvoir la refermer, à Poudlard. Mais les Maraudeurs d'abord, puis la mort de sa si chère mère, et l'abandon de Lily, l'avait empêché de cicatriser. Et puis, il avait connu Remus. Ou plutôt, il avait appris à le connaître vraiment. Et la douleur s'était apaisée, comme une bête qu'on endort. On ne la sent plus, mais on sait qu'elle peut se réveiller à chaque instant. Son petit-ami avait soigné la plaie, l'avait presque guéri. Mais maintenant; elle suintait, de colère, d'incompréhension, de tristesse, et à chaque nouveau coup, elle menaçait de se rouvrir. Ça faisait mal. C'était une douleur physique, palpable. C'était les attaques incessantes de la haine, que même tout l'amour de Remus n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Il entra dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Remus l'attendait. Severus vit sur son visage qu'il s'était inquiété. Il n'était jamais en retard, d'habitude. Le Gryffondor se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante. La douleur de la plaie s'apaisa légèrement. Mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Tout n'était jamais que temporaire. Cependant, il mit sa rancœur de côté et s'abandonna au baiser vertigineux que lui donnait son amant. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus pressant. Les deux amants s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme des damnés, épuisés par cette semaine désastreuse, par cette lutte perpétuelle qu'ils semblaient mener contre le monde entier. Leur désir avait quelque chose de désespéré. Remus tâtonna pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, et Severus le poussa l'intérieur, vers le lit à baldaquin vert et or. La porte se referma en claquant derrière eux, et le choc fit se décrocher un petit miroir du mur qui se brisa au sol dans un bruit sinistre. Les deux amants étaient bien trop occupés pour le remarquer, mais cela sonnait comme un présage funèbre...

**Chapitre 4 : River**

Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas le lendemain soir, et Remus resta jusqu'au couvre-feu en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il réfléchissait à ce que Severus lui avait raconté lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, au petit matin. Cette discussion avec Slughorn l'attristait beaucoup. Les professeurs étaient censés rester neutres en toutes circonstances et assurer la sécurité des élèves, pas intervenir dans leur vie personnelle. De toute façon, cette semaine, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait escompté. James et Peter ne lui adressait plus la parole ; seule Lily restait ses côtés. Le seul point positif était que Sirius avait recommencé lui parler. Par petites touches d'abord, des sourires timides, des coups d'œil. C'était comme s'ils réapprenaient à se connaître. Mais c'était aussi ça que le loup-garou ne comprenait pas. Que les gens pensent qu'il ait tant changé qu'il faille apprendre à connaître une nouvelle personne. Pourtant, il n'avait pas changé. Son attirance pour les hommes ne s'était pas tatouée en grand son son menton du jour au lendemain, elle avait toujours été une partie de lui. Il était toujours le même.

Il dut courir pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans son dortoir, seul Sirius était là. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, que Remus lui rendit.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il timidement.

Au moment où Sirius allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur les deux autres Maraudeurs ricanants, sans doute d'un mauvais tour qu'ils venaient de jouer à un Serpentard. Leurs ricanements s'interrompirent net quand ils aperçurent Remus. Une bataille de regard s'engagea entre ce dernier et James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est mon dortoir aussi, répondit Remus en essayant de ne pas détourner le regard de celui qu'il ne voulait pas encore considérer comme son ancien meilleur ami.

-On veut pas d'une sale tapette dans NOTRE dortoir, dit James d'une voix que le loup-garou avait appris à connaître depuis ces derniers jours, celle qui suintait la haine et le dégout à une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans la bouche du Maraudeur. Dégage !

-Non. J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi.

Face à ce regain de confiance, James décida de changer d'approche.

-T'es pas avec ton petit Servilus ? D'ailleurs, t'es sûr qu'il t'as pas payé pour le sucer ? Avec la tronche qu'il a, il doit pas trouver beaucoup de monde qui accepte... Au moins, t'as pas besoin de lubrifiant quand vous faites vos trucs de pervers, tu peux te servir de la graisse qu'il a sur le crâne...

Remus était sur le point d'exploser. Que James l'insulte, lui, il pouvais s'y faire. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'il injurie de la sorte Severus, qu'il réduise à ces mots vulgaires tout leur amour. Mais le Maraudeur, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait, continua à répandre son fiel.

-Ça gagne bien, au moins ? Il l'a payée combien, sa petite pute personnelle ? Réponds ! Il t'as payé combien pour le sucer ? Hein ?!

Le loup-garou vit rouge. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers celui qui avait été assez fou pour calomnier son petit-ami, qui brandit à son tour sa baguette. Peter poussa un petit cri et se cacha derrière le montant d'un lit, et Sirius semblait tétanisé.

Il est vrai que Remus paraissait réellement dangereux comme ça. Sa nature de loup-garou le poussait protéger son petit-ami, et il dégageait une impressionnante aura de rage à son était le plus brut. Sa magie palpitait autour de lui et provoquait une sorte de petite tornade dans toute la pièce. Quiconque ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie aurait fui à toutes jambes. Mais James semblait en être totalement dépourvu car il fanfaronna encore :

-Comme si tu allais oser m'attaquer ! Je te préviens que si tu me jettes un seul sort, je me ferai une joie de révéler ta _nature_ à tout Poudlard ! En plus, j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi en Sortilèges...

-Mais pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répliqua Remus, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal. Et ne te fais pas de soucis, je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer si tu lances le premier sort...

Et James, sur un sourire arrogant, attaqua. Le sort de désarmement frôla Remus, et il n'eut que le temps de se lancer un _protego maxima_ avant qu'un sort de découpe et un _incendio _ne fondent sur lui. Les rideaux du lit le plus proche commencèrent à s'enflammer, et Sirius, qui n'avait jusque là pas bougé, y jeta un _aguamenti_ avant de se jeter dans la bataille pour essayer d'immobiliser les deux belligérants.

Remus, de son côté, avait répliqué avec un maléfice cuisant que James avait évité de peu, et jetait depuis des sorts en continu. James répondait avec des sorts de plus en plus violents, parfois à la limite de la magie noire, et Sirius leur criait de s'arrêter, lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en claquant sur le professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre écossaise, alertée par le raffut. Les deux combattants se stoppèrent net et se tournèrent vers elle. Le professeur de Métamorphose contempla, médusée, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le dortoir était dans un état désastreux. Plusieurs oreillers avaient explosé à cause de sorts perdus et des plumes flottaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Un carreau était brisé et laissait entrer un souffle de vent qui agitait doucement un morceau de rideau à moitié calciné et dégoulinant d'eau. Sur le sol, à des éclats de bois et de verre se mêlaient quelques gouttes de sangxdispersées çà et là. Peter était caché dans un coin, Sirius retenait James qui avait les vêtements à moitié lacérés, et Remus était à l'autre bout de la pièce, plaqué contre le mur, toujours en posture défensive, baguette tendue devant lui, quelques perles de sang pétrifiées sur sa joue.

McGonagall resta un instant sans voix, puis reprit contrôle d'elle-même le temps de prononcer d'une voix vibrante où se côtoyaient le choc et la colère :

-Tous les quatre... Dans le bureau du directeur... MAINTENANT !

Peter sursauta, et James et Remus abaissèrent leur baguette. Les quatre Maraudeurs la suivirent en silence dans les couloirs du château désert, jusqu'aux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée. Là, elle prononça le mot de passe (cornetto aux prunes dirigeables), monta d'un pas colérique les escaliers et entra dans le bureau après. avoir frappé trois petits coups secs. Le directeur leva la tête, surpris de cette soudaine irruption. McGonagall se planta devant lui :

-Un troisième année est venu me prévenir qu'il y avait un boucan épouvantable dans le dortoir des septième années. Alors je suis montée et j'ai trouvé ces quatre-là – elle désigna d'un geste furieux les Maraudeurs – en plein combat, le dortoir détruit ! De toute ma carrière – de toute ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Un tel usage de violence chez les élèves ! Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pensé...Chez des Gryffondors... l'honneur... la loyauté...

McGonagall se tut pour reprendre son souffle, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Ma chère Minerva, calmez-vous, je suis certain que nous allons tirer tout ça au clair.

Et voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter :

-Ça m'a en effet l'air d'être une affaire assez grave, alors nous allon sprocéder comme pour un interrogatoire moldu. Minerva, pourriez-vous nous montrer votre souvenir de la scène, s'il-vous-plaît ?

La concernée sortit sa baguette et la posa contre sa tempe, d'où elle tira un mince filament argenté. Elle le déposa dans la Pensine que Dumbledore avait apportée, et ce dernier remua la surface du bout de sa baguette , puis plongea sa tête dedans.

Lorsqu'il ressortit une trentaine de secondes plus tard, il fixa les Maraudeurs d'un air impénétrable.

-Je pense qu'en premier lieu, il faudrait s'occuper de ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant les deux belligérants. Faites venir Mme Pomfresh. Je pense que ces blessures sont sans gravité, mais comme dit le proverbe moldu, « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ».

James abordait en effet un magnifique œil au beurre noir, tandis que Remus avait une longue estafilade ensanglantée sur l'épaule gauche due à un sort de découpe qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour éviter.

Après que l'infirmière, appelée par Cheminette, soit passée et ait soigné leurs blessures, tout en maugréant contre l'inconscience légendaire des Gryffondors, Dumbledore demanda à chacun des Maraudeurs de lui donner leur souvenir de la scène et les visionna en silence, tandis que le professeur de Métamorphose les fusillait du regard.

Lorsque le directeur sortit de la Pensine, il n'y avait plus une once de bienveillance dans ses yeux.

-Ces deux-là, dit-il en désignant Sirius et Peter, peuvent sortir. Ils ne sont pas vraiment impliqués. Minerva, raccompagnez-les à leur dortoir, s'il vous plaît.

La concernée sembla hésiter un instant à quitter le bureau sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais un regard appuyé de Dumbledore la convainquit d'obéir.

-Cependant, reprit le directeur juste avant qu'ils ne passent la porte, j'aimerais ajouter à l'intention de M. Pettigrew que son attitude aété profondément lâche, pour un Gryffondor, et que je suis extrêmement déçu de votre conduite.

Il les congédia d'un signe de tête, et McGonagall sortit, suivie de Sirius et de Peter qui gardaient résolument la tête baissée. La porte claqua, et le silence tomba dans la pièce, pesant, emplissant l'air de son étouffante épaisseur. Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, dévisageait durement les deux adolescents qui se jetaient des regards meurtriers. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître deux chaises et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous consentirait à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, bien sûr. Remus avait trop honte, et James ne daignait pas répondre à un homme qui s'apprêtait à le punir pour avoir défendu la décence et la bonne morale. Il était d'ailleurs tout résolu à ne pas écouter un mot de ce que le vieux fou pourrait bien élucubrer.

« Très bien, soupira le vieux fou sus-nommé. Pour cette fois, je ne vais pas porter cette affaire en conseil de discipline, et ce, uniquement par respect pour M. Lupin. Cependant, votre attitude, M. Potter, est inacceptable, et je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour insultes et persécutions, 20 points pour usage de la magie hors des cours, et encore 10 points pour discrimination et acharnement.

Mais je rajoute 10 points pour l'attitude de M. Lupin, qui n'a attaqué que pour se défendre, alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire avant. Et M. Potter sera en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Maintenant, excusez-vous et serrez-vous la main. »

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil tandis que Remus et James se regardaient en silence. Ils obéirent au directeur – bien qu'avec réticence pour James – et l'affaire fut réglée. Du moins, en théorie. Ils savaient tous que rien n'était réglé, que tout était pire, peut-être. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Il n' avait rien à dire de toute manière. Dumbledore se contenta de regarder Remus sortir du bureau en silence. Ils échangèrent un regard, juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Un regard triste, qui montrait que le directeur comprenait. Ça rassura un peu Remus. De savoir qu'il n'était pas si seul.

Cette nuit-là, le loup-garou fit un cauchemar. Il rêvait qu'il était au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, et qu'il se trouvait face à un épouvantard qui prenait la forme du cadavre de Severus. Et puis il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas un épouvantard, que c'était bien le corps de son amour qui était étendu là, baignant dans son sang. Et James arrivait, et il riait, il riait aux éclats. Et il s'approchait de lui, et il le poussait dans le vide. Et il tombait, encore et encore, et il voyait le visage de James qui se déformait en un horrible rictus, et il voyait le visage de Dumbledore qui le dévisageait avec le même air de tristesse que plus tôt dans lebureau, et il voyait le visage de Severus, ses cheveux noirs poisseux de sang encadrant son visage exsangue, et ses yeux morts dans lesquels transparaissaient encore une lueur de reproche, et James, et Dumbledore, et Sev, et Sirius, et Sev...

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué que quand il s'était couché.

**Chapitre 5 : Starman**

L'après-midi du lundi, Remus avait une heure de libre pendant que Severus suivait son cours de Potions Avancées. Il décida de remonter se changer avant le repas du soir. En entrant dans le dortoir, il fut surpris d'y trouver Sirius, allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre dont les pages se tournaient toutes seules grâce à un sortilège. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et se releva d'un coup quand il reconnu Remus. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à Sirius. Il avait quand même essayé d'intervenir en sa faveur la veille, en s'interposant entre James(son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée de son – ex –meilleur ami) et lui. Il avait crié à James d'arrêter, c'était donc qu'il était de son côté... non ?

Il tenta un sourire timide en sa direction et se sentit infiniment soulagé quand Sirius le lui rendit.

-J-James et Peter sont en cours? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se racla la gorge pour masquer son trouble.

-Oui, ils sont en Potions Avancées.

Remus acquiesça. C'était une des rares options qu'il n'avait pas prise, Severus lui donnant souvent des cours particuliers. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'attrait pour cette matière, contrairement à son petit-ami. Ça avait d'ailleurs étonné le loup-garou que James ait prit l'option, au vu de son légendaire entrain au travail, mais il avait compris quand il avait vu que Lily était inscrite. Et Peter s'était contenté de suivre, comme d'habitude. Toujours est-il qu'il était seul avec Sirius pendant un petit moment. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour renouer les liens, lui semblait-il.

Remus s'assit sur son lit et dégrafa sa cape. Sirius posa son livre sur le côté et se mit en tailleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda maladroitement l'autre, tentant d'engager la conversation.

-Un- Un roman moldu, Le Portrait de Dorian Gray, d'Oscar Wilde, répondit-il, un peu trop vite peut-être.

-Je connais l'auteur, mais pas ce roman...

Ils échangèrent encore quelques phrases sur le livre, ou sur le temps qu'il faisait dehors, puis le silence retomba. Ils étaient gênés, l'un autant que l'autre, par tous les non-dits qui flottaient dans l'air, par tout ce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire, mû par leur volonté mutuelle de préserver l'entente fragile qui s'était formée entre eux. Le silence se fit lourd, épais, palpable, si bien qu'ils se sentaient suffoquer. Sirius, qui avait toujours été le moins patient des deux, finit par rompre ce carcan de silence dans lequel ils étouffaient.

-Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolé de l'attitude que James et Peter ont eu à ton encontre... Je ne soutiens pas du tout ce qu'ils ont fait, et dit... On ne se parle plus beaucoup, d'ailleurs...

Remus se sentit infiniment soulagé. Tout n'était pas perdu, se était de son côté, il lui avait seulement fallu un temps d'adaptation. Il repoussa dans un coin obscur de sa tête la petite voix, plus communément appelée conscience, qui lui soufflait que le fait qu'il lui ait fallu un temps d'adaptation était une partie du problème en soi.

-Donc...Tu n'est pas d'accord avec eux ? Demanda timidement Remus, l'inquiétude subsistant malgré tout dans sa voix.

-Ça serait ironique de ma part...

Sirius avait parlé d'une voix faible, presque un murmure, d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Remus cru d'abord avoir mal entendu. Puis, une fois qu'il se fut repassé mentalement l'enregistrement audio de cette phrase, il cru qu'il avait mal compris. Cette phrase, lâchée à mi-voix, en tremblant presque, cette phrase dite de la voix avec laquelle on murmure des secrets inavouables, le soir, quand il fait très noir, cette phrase qui ne voulait certainement pas dire ce qu'il avait compris. Non, il faisait juste une fixette là-dessus, ça ne prouvait rien...

Le loup-garou releva la tête. Sirius gardait la sienne résolument baissée , ses doigts suivants les motifs du couvre-lit rouge et or.

-Sirius...Est-ce que tu veux dire que... (Il grogna intérieurement ; ça devenait une manie chez lui de ne pas finir ses phrases)

-Que je suis gay, oui.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix, tout d'un coup. Un élan de courage gryffondorien, sans doute. Mais Remus vit qu'il tremblait. Il savait ô combien cette simple phrase pouvait être difficile à prononcer. Les mots, ces trois petits mots qu'on s'était répété tant de fois dans sa tête, et qui pourtant, quand on voulait les prononcer à haute voix, s'accrochaient dans la gorge et sur la langue comme de petites entités vivantes, teigneuses. Il faut tout le courage du monde pour dire ces trois mots, presque autant qu'il en faut pour dire « je t'aime ».

Sirius releva enfin la tête vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux gris, et Remus se rendit compte que c'était le premier vrai regard qu'on lui adressait. Bien sûr, on l'avait regardé, on l'avait dévisagé,mais pas comme ça, pas vraiment, pas en face comme maintenant. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il sentait des regards dans son dos, des coups d'oeil, mais les gens détournaient les yeux dès qu'il se retournait. Même les professeurs fuyaient son regard. Mais Sirius, lui, le regardait, bien en face, dans les yeux. Et ça lui fit un bien fou. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine sembla se dénouer, quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience de l'existence. Et il sourit. Un vrai sourire, le premier, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais été plus sincère qu'en cet instant. Il prit Sirius dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il retenait ses larmes, et il savait à la façon dont l'animagus s'accrochait à son pull que lui aussi. Et _ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre le savait_, et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient tous deux atteint un stade où les choses triviales de ce genre ne les concernait plus.

Aucun des deux ne pleura, cependant. Pas par honte, ils avaient dépassé ça, mais plutôt parce qu'ils avaient tous deux la conviction intime qu'ils auraient besoin de leurs larmes plus tard. Comme une certitude divine.

Remus était heureux, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un bon moment. Bien sûr, son bonheur n'était pas parfait, mais aucun bonheur ne l'est. Il souriait. Sa réconciliation avec Sirius l'avait rendu plus léger, et son aveu lui avait redonné du courage, assez lui semblait-il, pour affronter tous les obstacles susceptibles de se présenter à lui – à eux. Il n'était plus seul.

Le loup-garou retrouva Severus en cours de Potions. Ils se mirent en binôme pour continuer une potion qu'ils avaient maintenu en stase depuis le cours précédent. C'était une potion qu'ils savaient tous les deux effectuer à la perfection pour l'avoir travaillée ensemble dans le Salle-sur-Demande, Remus n'eut donc aucun remord à lancer un assurdiato pour raconter sa conversation avec Sirius à Severus, pendant que ce dernier jetait sans y prêter attention les bons ingrédients dans la potion qui prit une teinte dorée avant de se mettre à bouillonner doucement. Le Serpentard augmenta donc le feu sous le chaudron et s'en détourna, considérant qu'elle était parfaite – et elle l'était.

Il se tourna vers son petit-ami et vu immédiatement son sourire qui, si sa bouche restait neutre, faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur qui réchauffait le cœur du vert et argent.. Il sourit à son tour, contaminé par cette joie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis ces quelques jours horribles qu'ils avaient passé. Il lui avait manqué, ce sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Sirius et moi, on s'est réconciliés. Et... il est comme nous, lui aussi.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le concerné qui travaillait à sa potion un peu plus loin, le dos tourné. Le Serpentard opéra une petite reprogrammation le concernant dans son cerveau. C'est vrai que le chien avait toujours dégagé une énergie, comment dire...différente. Mais il parlait tellement de ses si nombreuses conquêtes, il avait une telle réputation de Don Juan au château. On disait que les trois quart des filles de l'école de la 5ème à la 7ème année étaient passées dans son lit. Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. Et il avait l'impression diffuse qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. Mais ce bonheur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son petit-ami... il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire disparaître en lui faisant part de ses soupçons. Alors, il se tut. Sans savoir que c'était l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie.

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi la Mort te fais peur**

Au repas, Remus s'assit avec Lily et Sirius. James et Peter les regardaient de loin, de la haine dans leur regard.

-Ils ne me parlent plus, dit Sirius.

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait coupable. Si Sirius ne lui avait pas parlé, il pourrait être du côté des autres, de ceux qu'on n'insulte pas. Maintenant, il était fui comme un pestiféré. Le concerné semblait avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées, car il posa une main sur la sienne :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas pu rester avec des gens qui ont de telles idées. Et puis... Je ne supportait pas la façon dont ils te traitaient... Ce sont eux les monstres...

Il baissa les yeux. Remus lui serra la main un peu plus fort, tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait son cœur. Soudain, une chouette effraie se posa devant lui, les faisant sursauter. L'oiseau avait une missive accrochée à la patte gauche, sur laquelle était calligraphié le nom de Remus à l'encre bleue. Le destinataire fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une feuille de papier épais, couverte de quelques lignes d'une petite écriture serrée qu'en élève assidu il reconnu immédiatement.

M. Lupin,

Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous présenter à mon bureau ce soir à 20h30.

Cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall

Une angoisse soudaine lui serra le ventre. Pourquoi McGonagall voulait-elle le voir ? Et si c'était pour lui tenir le même discours que Slughorn ? Il perdrait alors l'appui de sa directrice de Maison, appui qui lui était très précieux dans la situation présente. Lily et Sirius, qui avaient vu son trouble, tentèrent de le rassurer, sans grand succès cependant.

L'après-midi, en Métamorphose , Severus proposa à Remus d'exercer la légilimancie sur leur professeur. Bien que l'idée fut tentante, le loup-garou refusa, étant persuadé qu'une sorcière aussi puissante devait avoir des capacités en Occlumancie qui ne permettaient pas à ce genre d'intrusion de passer inaperçue.

Il ne mangea presque pas au dîner, se contentant de déplacer les aliments d'un côté à l'autre de son assiette. Son ventre était noué ; il angoissait plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer.

À 20h15, Remus quitta la salle commune des gryffondor quasi-déserte ce soir-là, où il était installé avec Sirius et Lily. Ses mains étaient moites et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de McGonagall à 20h30 précises, et une voix lui dit d'entrer. Le professeur de métamorphose était assise derrière son bureau, à corriger des copies. Elle releva la tête, et eut un bref sourire en voyant Remus qui était resté sur le pasde la porte.

-Approchez, M. Lupin, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Remus fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, un peu rassuré par l'air avenant de son interlocutrice.

« Asseyez-vous. (Il s'assit) Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous parler du comportement de vos camarades à votre égard et à celui de . J'ai eu vent de différents... incidents ayant eu lieu lors de certains de vos cours et dans les couloirs (elle jeta un regard rapide vers la joue de Remus qui abordait encore un beau bleu jaunissant datant d'une rencontre fortuite avec un groupe de Serpentards dans un couloir désert). Et puis, cette altercation, dans votre dortoir, qui aurait pu tourner au drame si on ne vous avait pas interrompu.

« Je peux vous dire que j'ai très honte de mes Gryffondors... Et des Serpentards, car ils ne sont pas en reste, paraît-il. Je trouve ce comportement tout simplement odieux et quelque peu moyenâgeux. »

Remus était soulagé. Il avait encore l'appui de sa directrice de Maison.

Il avait l'impression depuis quelques jours de jouer sa vie comme un jeu d'échecs géantes, à la seule différence que ce n'était pas lui qui plaçait ses pions sur l'échiquier. Chaque pion perdu l'affaiblissait un peu plus, et chaque pion gagné n'était qu'illusion, car il savait que chaque parcelle de terrain reconquise pouvait lui être reprise à chaque instant, simplement à cause d'une parole de travers ou d'un souffle d'air. C'était épuisant, au quotidien, de se battre contre un ennemi aux visages si multiples. Seul son roi restait en place, immobile et indestructible. Severus. Et tant que lui ne bougerait pas, il ne pouvait perdre la partie qu'en étant tué lui-même.

« Toujours est-il, reprit McGonagall, que ce sont des circonstances assez inhabituelles, et que, malheureusement, ni vous ni Monsieur Snape n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Certains professeurs dont je ne citerai pas le nom, ferment les yeux devant des comportements totalement inadaptés et indécents, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. C'est pourquoi je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que vous et votre compagnon pouvez – non, devez venir me voir, moi ou le directeur, au moindre comportement violent, obscène ou inadapté, et nous feront tout notre possible pour punir les responsables.

« Le directeur m'a aussi chargé de vous dire que vous êtes dès aujourd'hui autorisé à utiliser la magie pour vous défendre, si la situation venait à dégénérer. Nous ne vous en pénaliseront pas. Je vous fait confiance, et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. J'espère que vous n'abuserez pas de cette permission supplémentaire.»

Remus hocha la tête gravement.

-Je vous promets que je n'utiliserai cette autorisation qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Je vous remercie professeur.

Mais il y avait autre chose, une question qui lui serrait le ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Le sorcière, voyant son trouble, lui accorda un petit sourire.

-Il y a quelque chose qui vous taraude, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet... C'est juste... Quelque chose qu'a dit James, quand on se disputait... Il m'a menacé de révéler ma... condition à toute l'école...

-Ne vous en faites pas. C'est une menace en l'air, et il le sait très bien. Nous avons fait faire un Serment Inviolable à messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrew lorsqu'ils on découvert votre lycanthropie. Ils ne peuvent rien dire.

Remus accusa le choc.

-Je l'ignorait...

« Nous ne vous avons volontairement pas mis au courant pour ne pas que vous voyiez vos amis comme liés à vous par obligation. Mais ne vous préoccupez plus de cette histoire.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. »

Le loup-garou se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais son professeur l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

-N'oubliez pas, M. Lupin. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, à vous ou à M. Snape, je veux que vous veniez me voir, moi ou le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vous remercie... Merci beaucoup.

Sa voix se brisa un peu sur la fin de la phrase. La porte claqua derrière lui, et il se mit à marcher dans les couloirs, presque par automatisme, pour rejoindre la Salle-Sur-Demande. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au septième étage qu'il s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Sirius était revenu, il avait le soutien de McGonagall et de Dumbledore, et il allait pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de son petit-ami dans quelques secondes à peine.

Tout allait bien se passer, au final. Il commençait à apercevoir une lueur d'espoir au bout du tunnel obscur qu'il avait traversé. Les élèves l'insultaient ? Tant pis ! Il n'avait pas besoin des autres pour vivre. James et Peter ne lui parlaient plus ? Tant pis ! S'ils ne l'acceptaient pas comme il était, alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils soient amis. Et puis il avait Severus, et Sirius, Lily, et même McGonagall et Dumbledore. Et dans moins d'un an, il quittait Poudlard, et il n'aurait plus jamais affaire à nonante-neuf pourcent des personnes d'ici. Il trouverait un travail, peut-être à Londres. Il aimait bien la ville et son agitation constante. Severus suivrait peut-être des études de Potion, et deviendrait le meilleur potionniste de sa génération. Il aurait tellement de renommée qu'il pourrait travailler à la maison et accepter des commandes juste quand il en avait envie. Ils vivraient ensemble, dans un grand appartement au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble en plein cœur de la capitale. Ils auraient peut-être envie d'un enfant, un jour, en tout cas lui en aurait envie. Sauf que pour eux, c'était juste interdit par la loi. Mais dans quinze ans, peut-être...

Cela faisait longtemps que Remus n'avait pas envisagé l'avenir d'une façon aussi heureuse. Même avant tout ça, il restait persuadé que sa condition de loup-garou l'empêcherai d'être heureux – idée qui n'avait pas complètement disparu, d'ailleurs, mais il faut croire que la douleur et la peine permettaient de mieux voir le bonheur, après. Il poussa la porte de la Salle-Sur-Demande, et entra dans sa lumière. Pour la toute première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il était heureux.

Pour la dernière fois aussi.

Le lendemain, sa joie de la veille s'était envolée. La pleine lune approchait à grands pas, et il commençait à en ressentir les effets. Il était plus irritable, plus sensible, moins patient. Il se disputa avec Severus au matin, pour un prétexte idiot, et son petit-ami, tout susceptible qu'il était, partit en claquant la porte. Bien sûr, Remus regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté, mais le mal était fait, et il ne put plus parler au Serpentard avant le soir.

Ils se réconcilièrent sur un mot d'excuse et un baiser, mais quelque chose était brisé. Peut-être la certitude qu 'ils étaient indestructibles.

Les jours passèrent. Remus se rapprochait de plus en plus de développaient une relation plus forte qu'avant. Plus tactile aussi. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble, allongés l'un contre l'autre, ou qu'ils s'endorment ensemble le soir, quand Remus dormait au dortoir. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux ni de sexuel entre eux, seulement de l'amitié. Une amitié très tactile, certes, mais rien d'autre que cela, de l'amitié.

Severus voyait d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement. Il était persuadé que l'animagus avait quelque chose de moins louable derrière la tête. Ce fut d'ailleurs le sujet de l'une de leurs plus violentes disputes, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, par ailleurs. Il était plusieurs fois arrivé que le loup-garou débarque dans le dortoir des gryffondors, le visage défait, et que ce soit Sirius justement qui le consolait.

Le dortoir, d'ailleurs, était souvent désert. Remus passait presque toutes ses nuits dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, Sirius était on-ne-sait-où, sans doute avec l'une de ses conquêtes (que le loup-garou savait maintenant être masculines), et James et Peter ne montaient plus jamais.

Quand Remus n'allait pas au dortoir, il allait souvent se calmer au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait trouvé une prise sur la rambarde qui lui permettait de monter sur le toit de la tour. Il pouvait y passer des heures, à contempler les étoiles ou le mouvement des nuages. Il aimait bien venir la nuit. L'air était piquant de froid à cette période de l'année, les étoiles l'éblouissaient presque, et ces ressentis si extrêmes répondaient à la douleur de son cœur. Là-bas, il avait l'impression qu'il était enfin maître de sa vie, cette vie qui lui filait entre les doigts. Ici, il pouvait décider de tout. Même de sa mort.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait pas songé. Il n'y avait jamais pensé sérieusement, certes. Mais en haut de sa tour, assis sur le rebord du toit, le vent lui frappant le dos, il s'était dit quelquefois que si le vent le poussait un peu plus fort, il ne résisterait pas et se laisserait tomber. Son équivalent de la roulette russe. Le hasard déciderait.

Mais le vent n'avait jamais forci. A croire qu'il était censé rester sur Terre un peu plus longtemps.

**Chapitre 7 : Love of my life**

_C'est ici. Nous y sommes. Le moment-charnière. Maintenant, le ressort est bandé. Cela n'a plus qu'à se dérouler tout seul. Depuis le début de ce récit, nous vivons un drame. Un drame horrible, qui montre comme l'homme peut être vil, et cruel. Un drame où les personnages se débattent comme des forcenés, puis se laissent couler, quand leurs forces les abandonnent, mais sont toujours pris d'un dernier sursaut d'énergie qui leur fait reprendre une goulée d'air, juste à la fin, à la toute fin. C'est cette éternelle oscillation, entre abandon et lutte, entre amour et haine, entre espoir et dé c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit : d'espoir. C'est ce qui fait la différence - fondamentale - entre le drame, et la tragédie, l'espoir. Le sale espoir, comme le définissait Anouilh. Dans le drame, cela devient épouvantable de mourir, comme un accident. Dans le drame, on se débat parce qu'on espère en sortir. C'est ignoble, c'est utilitaire. Dans la tragédie, c'est propre. C'est reposant,. On sait qu'on est pris, enfin pris comme des rats, et qu'on n'a plus qu'à crier - pas à gémir, non, pas à pleurer- à gueuler à pleine voix ce qu'on avait à dire, qu'on avaitjamais dit et qu'on ne savait peut-être même pas encore. Et pourrien : pour se le dire, à soi, pour se l'apprendre, soi._

_Et c'est ici, à cet instant précis, à l'instant précis où je parle,à l'instant précis où vous lisez, à l'instant précis où vous prenez conscience de ces mots, à cet instant précis, ceci devient une tragédie. Car la dernière larme d'espoir est partie, et qu'il n'y a plus rien à tenter, enfin._

Jeudi 12 novembre. 19h. L'horloge sonna les sept coups comme on sonne un arrêt de mort.

Remus rentrait de son cours de runes anciennes. Tout s'était bien passé, ce jour-là, mais il avait depuis le matin une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Comme un pressentiment qu'il n'aurait pu avait hâte de rentrer à la Salle-Sur-Demande et de retrouver Severus. Il avait hâte de le serrer dans ses bras, de se repaître de sa chaleur, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, et encore bien après...

Il s'excusa auprès de Sirius, et le quitta après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue - c'était devenu rituélique entre eux - puis, il monta les trois étages qui le séparaient de son amour.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de la Salle-Sur-Demande, il sut que ses pressentiments étaient on ne peut plus fondés. La salle principale était vide et sombre ; quelques braises mourante luisaient encore dans l'âtre. Et partout le silence. Severus aurait dû être là. Remus poussa la porte de la chambre. Personne. Il tenta celle de la salle-de-bain. Fermée de l'intérieur. Une raie de lumière filtrait de sous la porte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et frappa un coup timide.

-Severus ?

-Une seconde.

Sa voix avait tremblé. Le Gryffondor était sûr d'avoir entendu sa voix trembler.

-Sev' ça va ?

Un bruit de verre qui s'écrase au sol. Un juron. « Pas normal, pensa Remus. Pas normal du tout »

-Laisse-moi rentrer, Sev', implora-t-il presque.

Un infime gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Le loup-garou déverrouilla la porte d'un _alohomora._ Son ventre se serra. Severus était appuyé contre le lavabo, face au miroir. Des bris de verre jonchaient le sol, mêlés à un liquide verdâtre. Un flacon de potion qui était tombé, probablement ce qui avait provoqué le bruit de verre. Mais ça, Remus ne le vit qu'après. Ce qu'il aperçut en premier, ce fut l'eau rouge dans l'évier, et le visage de Severus dans le miroir. Il avait une entaille à la lèvre inférieur, un œil au beurre noir, et une coupure assez profonde sur la pommette droite et à l'arcade sourcilière. Et il le fixait d'un regard de reproche.

-Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le Serpentard se retourna vers le miroir et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur sa joue.

-Rien. Et je t'avais dit d'attendre, répondit-il d'un ton glacial avec lequel Remus n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'adresserait un jour à lui.

-Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, Sev'.

-Non.

Le ton était encore une fois si tranchant qu'il n'osa pas protester. À la place, il se dirigea vers son amant, lui prit le baume des mains, le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à le lui appliquer sur le sourcil, avec toute la douceur possible. Severus resta impassible, mais son petit-ami vit ses pupilles se rétracter, signe de sa douleur. Ensuite, il prit un autre flacon dans l'armoire, et lui appliqua le contenu autour de l'œil et sur la lèvre. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il lança un _recurvite_ sur le sol et l'évier pour enlever toutes les traces de sang. Ce faisant, il tourna le dos à Severus une minute, le temps de laisser son cœur se calmer. Il avait pu conserver un semblant de sang-froid pour le soigner, mais la vue de tout ce sang l'avait fait paniquer. Et puis, la manière dont Severus lui avait répondu... Il tenta de rationaliser en se disant que l'arcade sourcilière, ça saignait beaucoup, et puis que Severus avait juste paniqué.

Il se retourna ensuite, attrapa les mains de Severus, et l'emmena jusqu'au fauteuil du salon, où il le fit asseoir à côté de fit redémarrer le feu dans la cheminée, et alluma les bougies, pour redonner un semblant de lumière et de chaleur à la pièce. Il fit toutes ses actions rapidement, mécaniquement, pour s'empêcher de penser trop avant. Enfin, il se retourna et fixa droit dans les yeux l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde.

-Severus darling, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'il te plaît, répond-moi...

-Je suis juste tombé sur quelques gryffondors assez énervés, dans un couloir, répondit le Serpentard, les lèvres pincées.

Le visage de Remus se durcit instantanément. La colère l'envahit en une fraction de secondes, telle un poison mortel et glacial glissant dans les veines, inexorablement.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix prenant aussitôt des accents inflexibles.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu leurs visages.

-Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, Severus, mais pas à moi. Je croyais que c'était un fait établi.

Devant la détermination inébranlable de son petit-ami, le Serpentard céda.

-James et Peter.

Remus ferma les yeux. Il s'en doutait, mais ça faisait si mal... Il avait cru que c'était fini, qu'ils allaient pouvoir être tranquille. Il avait eu de l'espoir. Ce sale espoir, qui le rongeait. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Il n'espérerait plus, jamais. L'espoir, c'était pour les faibles, les gens qui croyaient encore au bonheur. Il avait cru si longtemps qu'amour était synonyme de bonheur. Il réalisait maintenant ô combien il s'était trompé.

Quelque part au fin fond de lui, il savait, il avait toujours su que ça ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement. Il savait qu'il jouait ici son dernier acte. C'était la fin de la partie, et il comptait bien finir en beauté. Sans feu d'artifice, sans rien. Juste avec la bonne vieille haine, sans regrets et sans remords, avec seulement la vengeance et la haine pour lui tenir compagnie, pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler encore quelques minutes, quelques secondes. C'était son dernier acte. Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Il faut aller voir Dumbledore.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

S'en suivit la plus violente dispute qu'ils aient jamais eu, et qu'ils n'eurent jamais. Severus refusait d'aller voir le directeur, Remus y tenait absolument, et aucun des deux, dans l'état où ils étaient, ne lâcha une infime parcelle de terrain. Ils s'hurlèrent des choses qu'aucun des deux ne pensaient, des choses qui leur rongèrent le cœur. Ils se déchirèrent, et il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en eux. Ils étaient devenus les monstres qu'on voulait les faire devenir. Monstres, au sens antique du terme, au sens d'entités incomplètes, dont il manque une partie. Et il leur manquait bien une partie, c'était l'autre. Ils se sentaient s'éloigner de plus en plus, alors ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre et se lacérèrent, se déchirèrent, pour ne pas se perdre. Ils avaient tout oublié, en premier lieu l'objet de leur orage. Il n'était plus question de cela.

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps, des années, des siècles. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Ils auraient pu continuer jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement, l'un contre l'autre, à jamais. On ne les aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé. Ç'aurait été préférable. Une belle façon d'en finir, pas pire qu'une autre. Mais non. Ça n'était toujours pas le moment. Pas encore.

Remus s'arracha tout d'un coup ce destin qui se profilait. Il sortit de la Salle-Sur-Demande en courant, les larmes, ces traîtresses, dévalant ses joues. Il se dirigea sans le savoir vers la tour des gryffondors, là où tout avait commencé. Il était dans un brouillard, qui déroulait ses langues opaques autour de lui, qui enserrait de leur poigne de fer le morceau de son cœur qui restait.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius. Et puis il n'eut plus conscience de rien. Juste de la main de Sirius qui traçait des cercles rassurant de son dos, du souffle de Sirius tout contre son oreille, du corps de Sirius pressé contre lui. Il s'apaisa. Son souffle à lui se calqua inconsciemment sur celui de Sirius.

Ses pensées se firent plus claires. Il s'assit sur le lit du dortoir, et fixa l'autre gryffondor droit dans les yeux. Le rythme de son cœur s'apaisa lui aussi, et il parvint à sourire à celui qui l'avait sauvé, une fois de plus. Cet ami si cher à son cœur. C'était son dernier soutien. Son tout dernier. Alors il lui raconta tout. Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Sirius ne pouvait pas le trahir lui aussi. Sirius l'aimait.

Quand il eut fini, son ami le serra dans ses bras, longtemps. Remus se sentait plus calme. Il se redressa un peu, et sourit à son meilleur ami.

-Merci Siri.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, sans rien dire, pendant une seconde,pendant une éternité. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

Puis Sirius se pencha vers lui, légèrement, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus et commença à l'embrasser.

Il fallut quelques secondes à ce dernier pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il repoussa Sirius, moins doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Sirius...Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

L'interpellé le fixa, l'air confus.

-Je...je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais...

-Oh Siri... Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire ça... Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je te jure !

L'autre changea alors d'expression. De confus, il passa à déterminé, et quelque chose dans son regard serra le ventre de Remus.

-Rem' après ce que Sna... Severus t'as fait subir, tu ne peux pas vouloir rester avec lui... Tu serais bien mieux avec moi... On serait si bien ensemble ! Et puis, j'ai plus d'influence que lui donc... on pourrait toujours retrouver un peu de popularité... Je t'aime, Remus, depuis si longtemps !

-Mais je me fiche de la popularité ! C'est Severus que j'aime ! Severus ! Je suis amoureux de lui, Sirius. Et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. Je t'aime beaucoup, Siri. Mais pas comme ça.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas l'aimer !

L'expression de son visage changea encore. La rage déforma ses traits, et Remus eut peur. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir.

-Jesuis désolé, Sirius. Mais c'est lui que j'aime.

Et il sortit

Il redescendit les escaliers menant au dortoir dans un état second. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça en venant voir celui qu'il considérait seulement comme son meilleur ami. Tout était remis en question, maintenant. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment réagir face à lui désormais.

Il débarqua dans la salle commune un peu dans le brouillard – encore. Lily était assise sur un fauteuil, un livre sur ses genoux, et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers elle. Il lui sourit, mais elle détourna la tête. Remus s'approcha d'elle, hésitant. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir.

-Lily ?

Aucune réponse.

-Lil', ça va ?

Devant son insistance, la jeune fille se leva et se planta devant lui. Elle paraissait forte et déterminée ainsi, avec les lames de feu de ses cheveux qui l'auréolaient, mais ses paumes tremblaient et ses iris transportaient une lueur indécise qui fit plus peur au gryffondorque tous les regards assurés du monde.

S'il avait bien apprit une chose pendant ces trois dernières semaines, c'était que les regards comptaient.

-Je...Je suis désolée, Remus. Mais... Tu sais que c'est compliqué, tout ça...

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, en effet, ricana maladroitement le concerné, cherchant le regard de la rousse.

-Enfin bref... Tu sais que je sors avec James... Et il... Il m'a demandé...Il m'a demandé de choisir. Entre toi et lui.

Elle avait le regard rivé au sol, résolue à ne pas rencontrer les yeux de Remus. Il se sentait mal.

-Et ?

-Et...

Elle releva la tête, et Remus comprit.

-Et c'est lui que j'ai choisi.

Et elle partit.

Elle aussi.

Encore.

Et Remus se retrouva seul. Seul avec ses pensées, ses pensées oppressantes. Il se rendit à la tour d'Astronomie, avec l'impression de traîner son âme derrière lui. Son cœur lui faisait mal, simal. Mais le pire, le pire de tout, c'était que ça lui faisait moins mal qu'au début. C'était tout aussi douloureux, mais il s'était habitué en quelque sorte. Et c'était ça qui le terrifiait. C'était cette incroyable faculté d'adaptation qu'ont les Hommes. Et bien non. Il refusait. Il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas s'habituer. Parce que c'était trop horrible, trop effrayant, trop absurde. Il ne voulait pas que ça devienne normal, que son cœur n'y soit pas plus sensible qu'à une brève déception ou un chagrin passager. Il refusait cette absurdité, tout simplement.

Il arriva à la tour mais, contrairement à son habitude, il ne monta pas sur le toit. Il se sentait trop fébrile. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et fixa le ciel. À travers ses larmes, les étoiles semblaient des points flous à la lisière de son champ de vision. Rien n'allait plus. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait tout perdu. Ses amis, son petit-ami. Sa vie semblait ne plus avoir de sens, sans eux. Et le vide, les lames de brouillard tourbillonants autour de la tour l'attiraient. Il posa un pied sur le premier barreau de la rambarde. Et une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Remus.

**Chapitre 8 : Hurt**

Le lendemain matin, quand Remus se réveilla, tout était gris. La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre semblait avoir été privée de toute sa couleur. L'air était froid et piquant, et le loup-garou frissonna. Il se leva en titubant, et se dirigea vers le salon après avoir revêtu son uniforme avec des gestes gourds. Ni le feu dans la cheminée, ni sa tasse de café ne parvinrent à le réchauffer. Ils'appuya contre le plan de travail, et fixa les flammes. Pendant que les volutes de vapeur de sa tasse se tarissaient, il avait senti une angoisse se nouer au creux de son estomac, une angoisse que son immobilité totale renforçait d'autant plus. Il se redressa brusquement, posa sa tasse sur la table, attrapa sa cape, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avisa son sac avec ses livres de cours posé contre le mur, mais il lui restait plus de deux heures avant que les cours ne commencent et il comptait revenir avant le petit-dé retourna dans la chambre et embrassa rapidement son amour encore endormi.

Il sortit. Il était à peine six heures, les couloirs déserts étaient emplis de silence. Il marcha, et le bruit de ses pas semblaient être un vacarme assourdissant résonnant dans l'immobilité de l'air. Il atteint un couloir isolé dans l'aile droite du château, et s'assit face à une fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur le lac noir. Les dalles du sol étaient froides, et le mur de pierre lui glaçait le dos.

Remus frissonna à nouveau. Il commençait à regretter d'être sortit de son lit. En plus, il n'avait aucun cours commun avec son petit ami ce jour-là, ce qui faisait qu'il ne le reverrai pas avant le soir. Et réellement, après les événements de la veille, il avait juste envie de rester dans les bras de son amour toute la journée. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie d'habitude, d'ailleurs... Mais là, il se sentait comme un enfant en manque de tendresse. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il aimait Severus. Ça lui vint d'un coup, comme une révélation divine. Son cœur se gonfla de tendresse et d' aimait tout chez lui. Son côté Serpentard, ses sarcasmes, et cette carapace si dure et bien construite que lui seul était parvenu à la percer. Il aimait son sourire, sa mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux lorsqu'il baissait la tête, et qu'il remettait derrière son oreille d'un geste agacé. Il aimait son amour pour les potions, son mépris pour les Gryffondors, il aimait même son attrait dangereux pour la magie noire. Il l'aimait lui, dans son ensemble, dans tout ce qui le composait. Et rien ne pourrait jamais défaire ça.

Soudain,il entendit du bruit venant d'un couloir proche. Des éclat de se releva et se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, sa main enserrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Et pour cause. Six adolescents surgirent tout à coup à l'angle du couloir, et la respiration de Remus s'altéra légèrement. Trois gryffondors de septième année, accompagnés de James, Peter, et... Sirius. Son ventre se serra un peu plus fort. Là, il le sentait mal. Est-ce qu'un sort de dissimulation pouvait encore être tenté ? James tourna la tête vers lui, et un petit sourire cruel s'accrocha à ses lèvre. Trop tard.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ! Si ce n'est pas la petite pute !Voilà de quoi bien terminer la nuit, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?S'exclama le Maraudeur en se tournant vers les cinq autres. Moi il me reste encore un peu d'énergie pour celui-là !

Remus lança un regard du côté de Sirius. Il ne fixait pas le sol, ou n'évitait pas son regard comme les fois précédentes. Là, il le fixait droit dans les yeux, une flamme de haine brûlant dans ses iris.

-Avec plaisir, James. Je me ferai une joie de m'occuper de lui.

Les paroles de Sirius lui firent mal. Il avait donc si mal prit son rejet ? Étrangement, il était certain qu'il avait dit la vérité au sujet de son orientation sexuelle. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'assumerai jamais devant les autres. Il avait dû leur raconter il-ne-savait quelle histoire à dormir debout où lui était le grand méchant loup s'attaquant à la vertu de sa pauvre victime innocente. Il n'aurait cependant jamais cru que Sirius réagirait ainsi. Quoiqu'il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles il ne s'était pas attendu ces derniers temps.

Les six gryffondors s'étaient rapprochés de lui, jusqu'à l'encercler. Remus savait pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il aurait dû avoir peur, mais il ne ressentait cependant qu'un grand vide au creux de sa poitrine.

Ce fut Sirius qui lança le premier sort. Puis James enchaîna, et puis les autres. Ils dansaient un drôle de ballet, ces six-là. Au début, le loup-garou tenta de se défendre, puis il abandonna. Il aurait peut-être pu lutter plus longtemps. Il aurait peut-être pu s'enfuir. Mais il se sentait si fatigué... Ils dansaient tous autour de lui, la lumière fusant de tous côtés, et il se sentait si las. Son bras le brûlait, sa tête aussi, et il sentait un liquide chaud couler de sa hanche. Et ses yeux qui lui faisaient si mal... Il les ferma pour que la douleur s'atténue un peu. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il se sentit tomber. Sa tête cogna le sol. Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui,mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout restait noir. La dernière pensée qu'il eut fut que Severus allait s'inquiéter. Et puis, plus rien ne se passa.

La première sensation qu'il eut fut qu'il était bien. Incroyablement bien. Son esprit était calme, et son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir. Tout était silencieux. Le seul point négatif de cette quiétude était cette gêne au niveau des yeux qu'il gardait fermés par mesure de précaution. Petit à petit cependant, le son revint autour de lui. Des son légers, sa respiration, quelques frottements,et aussi un autre souffle près de son oreille. Il reprit doucement le contrôle de son corps, et une douleur sourde commença à sourdre de sa jambe et de l'arrière de son crâne. Il remua les pieds, les mains, et il sentit tout à coup un mouvement à ses côtés. L'autre respiration s'altéra.

-Remus ?

Severus. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y parvint pas et la gêne autour de ses yeux s'accentua.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux ?

-Ils sont ouverts, mon amour.

-Ah...Pourquoi il fait tout noir alors ? Et je suis où ?

Severus soupira.

-Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui. J'ai rencontré James, Peter et Sirius, et trois autres gryffondors dans un couloir, et...

Le visage de Severus se durcit et sa respiration se ralentit, signe chez lui d'un état de rage pure.

-Non, Sev', pas tout de suite, répondit Remus d'un ton posé. Il avait parfaitement saisi l'intention de son petit-ami. Dis-moi d'abord ce que j'ai, et pourquoi il fait tout noir.

Remus le sentit hésiter, puis il se décida.

-Tu as deux côtes fêlées et une jambe cassée, mais les médicomages t'ont déjà donné du Pouss'Os , ça doit commencer à faire effet. Après, quelques hématomes et quelques coupures, mais rien de bien grave de ce côté-là.

-Et mes yeux, Sev ?

Le silence qui lui répondit l'effraya.

-Sev',mes yeux ? Pourquoi j'y vois rien ?

Sa voix avait malgré lui montré sa panique, et alors qu'il attendait pour lui répondre une voix calme et posée, la fêlure qu'il y entendit lui serra le ventre d'une angoisse indescriptible.

-Tu...Un sort a atteint tes yeux, et... il a entraîné une lésion du nerd optique...

-Mais...Je vais retrouver la vue ? (Silence.) Severus, répond-moi !

Il connaissait la réponse. Il la connaissait, mais il refusait d'admettre cette vérité comme réelle. Ou cette réalité comme vraie, c'est selon.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour. On t'a trouvé trop tard. Les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire.

Remus se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, les larmes coulant de ses yeux désormais aveugles. Il ne dit rien. Severus, effaré au début par cette immobilité soudaine, comprit qu'il resterait ainsi un moment. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. Alors il lui parla, sans même savoir s'il l'entendait. Il lui expliqua comme, à minuit, inquiet de son absence, il s'était décidé à aller voir Dumbledore. Il lui raconta comme ils avaient fouillé le château, le directeur, McGonagall, lui, et quelques préfets, pour finalement le retrouver au petit jour dans ce couloir, baignant dans son sang depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Il lui dit les trois jours d'attente indicible à Sainte-Mangouste, sans savoir s'il allait jamais se réveiller, et dans quel état. Il lui dit tout cela, et sa voix se brisant par moment était le seul bruit lacérant le silence de la pièce. Il finit par se lever lorsqu'un médicomage entra avec une potion de sommeil. Il embrassa tendrement son petit-ami et referma la porte de la chambre au moment où se fermaient les yeux de Remus. Mais pour lui, yeux ouverts ou fermés, ça ne ferai plus jamais de différence.

**Chapitre 9 : Who wants to live forever ?**

Les jours suivants se traînèrent, interminables. Remus, immobile dans le noir au milieu de sa chambre blanche. Severus, errant dans les couloirs glaciaux, tirant son cœur derrière lui.

Le loup-garou pu sortir de Sainte Mangouste le 22 Novembre. Severus fut exempté de son cours de Potion pour aller le chercher - comme si ce cours allait lui manquer. Ils empruntèrent une cheminette pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier les accueillit chaleureusement, leur apprit l'expulsion définitive des six Gryffondors qui l'avaient agressé, leur promit un appartement privé et des aménagements pour Remus. Il leur dit qu'il pourrait continuer ses études relativement normalement. Severus hochait la tête, serrant la main de Remus dans la sienne.

Le directeur les mena jusqu'à leurs nouveaux appartements et les laissa là. Severus guida Remus vers le canapé et s'y assit avec lui. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le lieu en lui-même, comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'ils n'allaient pas y rester. Le gryffondor se tourna vers le serpentard et leva la main, cherchant son visage. Il dessina le contour de ses lèvres de la pulpe de ses doigts, et Severus retint sa respiration. Les yeux aveugles étaient rivés dans les pupilles obsidiennes. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, si doucement que c'en devint une caresse. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, à tâtons, aveuglés tous deux par leurs propres battements de cœur.

_Ça ne va plus durer très longtemps, à présent._

Le lendemain matin, Severus dut se lever pour aller en cours ; Remus en était exempté pour la semaine. Le loup-garou s'assit maladroitement sur le canapé, et n'en bougea plus. Il compta les heures. Il savait que Severus avait une retenue le soir pour avoir lancé un sort de magie moire sur un élève qui avait insulté son petit-ami. Et d'après ce qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre, c'était un sort assez vicieux. Bref, il en avait au moins jusqu'à minuit. Ce qui laissait à Remus tout le temps qu'il voulait pour accomplir son dernier acte.

À vingt-deux heures, il bougea pour la première fois de la journée en appelant à lui un parchemin et une plume. Il savait ce qu'il allait écrire. Il avait eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Il plia ensuite le papier maladroitement et le glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis, il se leva, les jambes quelque peu engourdies par sa longue immobilité. Il jeta par automatisme un regard vers sa montre, avant de se raviser. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ça. « Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y habituer ». Il eut un rictus.

Il se dirigea en titubant vers la porte de l'appartement et sortit dans les couloirs. Il était presque vingt-trois heures, tout le monde était dans les dortoirs et les couloirs étaient déserts. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Une main contre le mur, Remus avança, et ses talon claquaient su le sol de pierre. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment décidé, certes, mais il composait avec ce qu'il avait. Il passa devant une salle, sûrement la salle des professeurs, d'où s'échappaient des éclats de voix et de rire. Les éclats de la vie. Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé vivre. La porte était ouverte, et ses talons claquaient sur le sol de pierre. Ils auraient dû l'entendre, l'arrêter. Mais Remus savait qu'ils ne se retourneraient pas. Une puissance suprême guidait sa route, ce soir-là, qui empêchait quiconque de le détourner de son destin. Il continua dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, mais sachant qu'il y arriverai, et ses talons claquaient sur le sol de pierre. Sa main refroidissait la pierre du mur. Finalement, il arriva au pied de l'escalier. Il sourit. Il monta les marches une par une, lentement. Il avait tout son temps. Plus rien ne le pressait. Au bout d'une infinité de secondes, son pied toucha la dernière marche. Une vague de la froide pluie de novembre lui fouetta le visage. _And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold november rain..._

Il se remit à sourire. Le paysage était magnifique, du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il le savait, il se le représentait derrière ses paupières closes. Les milliards d'étoiles glacées brillant dans l'encre du ciel, le vent, les perles de pluie, et cet énorme vide en-dessous de lui. Le gryffondor s'avança jusqu'à buter contre la rambarde, et ses talons claquèrent une dernière fois sur le sol de pierre. Il laissa ses pupilles aveugles plonger dans l'abîme. « Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi. Espérons que l'abîme ne voie rien qui l'intéresse. »Et bien, l'abîme avait vu. Et il avait décidé. Pas d'alternative, pas de rédemption. Pas d'espoir. Surtout pas d'espoir.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort sur ses vêtements qui se métamorphosèrent en une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile noir. Il ne voulait pas mourir en uniforme. Ensuite, il saisit sa baguette par les deux extrémités, et la brisa d'un geste sec. Il sentit la magie s'en échapper, un peu de son âme, sûrement. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait vendue, son âme. Il l'avait vendue à l'amour. L'amour... Son cœur glacé n'était plus capable que d'en ressentir. Il le dévorait tout entier. Il ne savait que cela. Ce que c'était, d'aimer. D'aimer jusqu'à en mourir. Ou jusqu'à en vivre, peut-être... Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était l'abîme.

Il posa un pied sur la rambarde, puis l'autre, passa de l'autre côté. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent le secoua. La pluie s'était transformée en neige. Il retint son souffle un instant. Les flocons tombaient doucement du ciel, sans un bruit, et chacun d'eux emportait avec lui un morceau de son cœur. La poussière retourne à la poussière, la glace, à la glace. Plus loin, l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. 24 Novembre 1977. 00h00. Une si merveilleuse unité. Remus Lupin inspira une dernière fois l'air terrestre, aigre. Celui qui avait été son oxygène pendant plus de dix-sept ans, mais qui n'avait pas suffit à le garder en vie. Une unique larme vint perler au coin de son œil, puis dévala lentement sa joue jusqu'à son menton et tomba dans le vide. Il expira. Et il sauta.

_J'étais là, vous savez. Je l'ai vu tomber, le regard fixé sur les étoiles. J'ai vu la chute interminable. Je sais quel visage lui est apparu en dernier. Et je sais quels sont les dernier mots qu'il a murmuré. « Je t'aime, Severus Snape ». Ces mots qu'il aurait voulu hurler au reste du monde. Ces mots qui l'avaient tué. Il était mort rien que pour cela. Parce qu'il avait aimé Severus Snape._

_Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas compris que le monde était un tel réservoir de haine, un tel cloaque fourmillant de peur. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi c'était si mal d'aimer. Mais il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, à présent. Il ne cherchait plus rien : il mourait._

_Quand tout fut fini, enfin, quand son corps ne fut plus qu'une forme indescriptible reposant sur la fine couche de neige, je m'avançais. Il était l'heure pour moi d'accomplir mon travail, avec autant d'indifférence qu'à l'habitude. Mais mon cœur était plus lourd, cette fois. Car, au-delà de cette histoire si tragique, au-delà de ces deux vies abrégées qui aurait dû être si belles, au-delà de tout ça, je savais aussi que ça n'était pas la première âme qui m'arrivait si abîmée, si endolorie, si désespérée. Et je savais aussi que ça n'était sûrement pas la dernière. J'entrevoyais déjà tous ceux à venir, qui mourraient pour avoir trop aimé._

_On dit que l'amour rassemble tout le monde, que c'est un sentiment universel. Mais c'est faux. Certains n'ont jamais aimé. Certains n'en sont pas capable. Mais tout le monde - _tout le monde _\- a déjà haït. Tout le monde a déjà eu peur. Peur de ce qui n'est pas comme lui, peur de ce qui n'est pas comme les autres. Peur de l'Autre. On a tous en nous la capacité de haïr l'Autre. Et c'est cela, et rien d'autre, qui unit les Hommes. Unis dans la peur de la différence. On dit que l'amour est le plus beau sentiment du monde. C'est vrai. Mais ça n'est pas le plus puissant. Ça n'est plus le plus puissant._

_Attendons l'autre, maintenant. Il ne devrait plus tarder. C'est la fin, maintenant. La fin de la partie. Ils ont joué, ils ont perdu. C'était magnifique. C'était inévitable. Et ils savaient peut-être en commençant qu'ils allaient perdre. Mais ils ont quand même joué. Pour se battre pour la dernière fois. Pour vivre pour la première fois._  
_Attendons l'autre, maintenant. Il ne devrait plus tarder._

Il ne tarda pas, en effet. Il savait déjà, de toute manière. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement et qu'il constata _son_ absence, il sut ce qui lui restait à faire. Il se rendit dans la chambre, celle qui aurait pu - qui aurait _dû_ \- être la leur, et s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, puis dégrafa sa cape d'un mouvement souple et la laissa choir sur le lit. Il attrapa ensuite sous le lit une dague en argent effilée, et la lumière des bougies s'y refléta un instant en un kaléidoscope de souvenirs. Il la glissa dans sa poche sans y penser, comme un geste machinal répété mille fois, et sortit. Il savait où aller, comme si une voix venue d'un autre âge le lui murmurait à l'oreille. Il marcha dans les couloirs, et ses talons ne claquaient pas sur le sol. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà mort, et qu'un mort ne fait pas de bruit sur le sol. Il sortit dans le parc, sans se soucier que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Il savait que personne ne le verrait. Quand il contourna le château, il l'aperçut. Forme noire dans la neige blanche. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne courut pas non plus, n'accéléra pas. Il garda son même pas, régulier et silencieux, au rythme des battements de son cœur. À quoi cela aurait-il servit qu'il accélère ? Il avait tout son temps. Il était déjà trop tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, lorsqu'il vit son visage pâle déjà recouvert par une fine couche de glace, il sut qu'il arrivait trop tard. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà, mais il s'en sentit incroyablement soulagé. Il s'assit à ses côtés, attrapa la lettre qu'il savait trouver dans sa poche intérieure et la décacheta. Le froid ne le faisait plus trembler, plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain. Il n'en était plus à ça.

_Severus,_

_L'autre jour, j'ai fait un rêve. Nous étions vieux, toi et moi, et nous vivions dans une grande maison dans l'Est de l'Angleterre. J'étais assis dans un fauteuil en train de te lire une lettre de notre fille, qui nous annonçait sa venue prochaine avec ses enfants. Nos petits-enfants. Elle disait qu'elle pensait à nous, et que les petits « avaient hâte de faire des potions avec papi Sev ».Tu as souri en entendant cette expression, car tu étais justement en train d'en préparer une, de potion. L'air sentait l'orange._

_Puis nous sommes sortis. Nous nous sommes arrêté sur le pas de la porte et nous avons contemplé le jardin. À cette époque de l'année, il resplendissait de roses, de tulipes, de lys et d'amarantes. Toute une lettre d'amour dédicacée au monde. Tu as attrapé ma main, et nous nous sommes souri. Nous avions les cheveux blancs et des rides au coin des yeux ; Nous avions le temps. Tout le temps. Et nous avions vécu une vie magnifique, où nous avions eu le temps de nous aimer, de nous détester, de nous pardonner. L'air sentait l'orange, nous avions des rides au coin des yeux et une fleur au coin du cœur. Nous étions bien._

_Je n'ai aucun regret. Je n'ai aucun remord. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été heureux. Je sais que c'est comme cela que ça aurait dû se passer. Nous deux, dans un jardin, entourés de nos petits-enfants...Mais c'est ainsi. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire._

_Ils nous ont humiliés, déshumanisés, traités comme des monstres. Ils nous ont tout enlevé. Toute notre dignité, tout notre espoir. Mais il y a une chose qu'ils n'ont pas pu nous enlever. Une seule, mais la plus importante. La plus belle._

_Je t'aime, Severus Snape. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime..._

_Tien, pour toujours_  
_Always..._

_Remus Lupin_

Severu sreleva les yeux. Il souriait doucement. Il contempla le corps de celui qu'il avait tant aimé, de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait pu gémir, crier, hurler au monde son désespoir, sa rage envers ceux qui les avaient tué. Il aurait pu. Une partie de lui le voulait. Mais une autre partie, beaucoup plus grande, ne ressentait qu'un grand vide, qu'une grande quiétude.

D'un coup de baguette, il réduit la feuille de papier en un tas de cendres qu'il tint dans sa main. Cette lettre, c'était son cœur qu'elle contenait, et sa dernière volonté était qu'il voulait qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à eux. Il jeta un regard autour. Poudlard, avec ses multiples tourelles, le lac noir qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité, et partout, le silence. Il ne regrettait rien. Il sortit la dague, remonta ses manches, et, d'un geste net, sans trembler ni grimacer, il s'ouvrit les veines. Puis, il s'allongea à côté de Remus, tout contre le corps de son amour, et il mourut.

**Chapitre 10 : Nothing really matters**

_Voilà, c'est terminé. Je m'approche d'eux, maintenant. Ce ne sont plus un gryffondor et un serpentard, ce ne sont plus Remus Lupin et Severus Snape. Ce sont juste deux humains qui s'aiment . Ils ont tous les deux un beau sourire sur le visage, et une fleur au coin du cœur. La fleur du temps, la fleur de l'amour. Celle qu'ont les vieilles personnes qu''ils n'ont pas eu le temps de devenir. Sur le sol, le rouge se mêle au blanc qui tombe et dessine de douces arabesques. Tout est calme, à jamais_.

_Je pourrais raconter comment leurs corps furent retrouvés le lendemain, par une Serdaigle se rendant à son cours de Botanique. Comment Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh arrivèrent en courant pour les découvrir enlacés sous la neige. Je pourrais raconter l'enterrement dans le silence. Ou leur stèle, érigée dans un cimetière anonyme, sous un grand if. Mais tout cela n'a aucune importance. Plus maintenant, plus de là où ils sont._

_Vous pouvez imaginer qu'ils sont au paradis. Ou en Enfer, si vous voulez. Vous pouvez les imaginer s'aimant éternellement dans une autre réalité, ou batifolant parmi les nuages. Vous pouvez les imaginer illuminant une étoile. Imaginez ce que vous voulez. Inventez-leur une meilleure histoire. Moi, je vous dirai juste que, là où je les amène à présent, il n'y a pas de Paradis ou d'Enfer, pas de nuages, pas d'étoiles. Il n'y a que moi, la Mort, et le Néant, dans toute son immensité. Car rien d'autre ne compte._

_S'ils s'étaient mariés, s'ils avaient pu se marier, on leur aurait fait jurer de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la Mort les sépare. Mais c'est erroné, comme idée. Ce n'est pas la Mort qui sépare deux êtres qui s'aiment. C'est la vie. C'est les gens. C'est la haine de l'Autre. Je n'ai rien avoir avec ça. Même Moi, je ne suis pas assez puissante pour séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment comme ces deux-là se sont aimés._

_Mais il y a dans chaque âme une partie divine, comme de l'énergie pure, qui ne peut pas être détruite. Et cette partie se divise, se décompose, se recompose, pour se partager en une myriade de fragments qui vont dans chaque âme. A l'instant où j'ai accueillis ces deux mânes en mon sein, cette partie extraordinaire de leur âme est rentrée en fusion avec toutes les âmes du monde. Dans la vôtre aussi. Et leur histoire doit servir de cette manière à enrichir la conscience collective. L'âme est une grande chose partagée, la même depuis la nuit des temps. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier._

_Mon devoir est accompli, maintenant. Leur histoire est terminée. Mais on pourrait remplacer leurs noms par d'autres, par tant d'autres. Car ils ne sont pas les seuls à être morts parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer. Tant de noms que nous ne connaîtrons jamais. Peu importe quand vous lisez cette histoire, je suis sûre que c'est toujours le cas ce jour-là. Et c'est si triste..._

_Vous vous demandez peut-être comment je sais tout cela. La réponse est simple : je suis la Mort et je sais tout._

Fin


End file.
